meep
by derp8546
Summary: To fulfill her grandmother's dying wish, Ayame is forced to get married asap. Kouga, Inuyasha and Miroku agreed to help her. Instead of falling for the suitors, Ayame begins to fall in love with Kouga. How will this turn out? Full Sum inside. R&R.
1. Love at First Sight?

_It was you all along _**– **kAAYUH

**AN- **Yes I know. This is from Koga-Jr originally but to tell you the truth, it is I. Yupp I'm back and is going to finish this story. ENJOY:)

**Full Summary**: Ayame is a 19 year-old in college. She is trying to fulfill her dying Grandmothers wish, which is for her to get married! Kouga, Inuyasha, and a little help from Miroku, try to play match makers. But what if they can't find the right one when he's standing right in front of her? But how can Ayame accept this when she's been hurt by him long time ago?

KA, IK, MS pairings.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**Chapter One**: Love at First Site?

13-year-old Ayame stepped out of her huge Victorian house. The late afternoon sunbeams hit her face and made her squint. She quickly snapped her fingers to get a maid to come with her parasol. She wore a halter top dress that went up to her knees and had a cherries design. She had her hair up in a high bun. A maid in her forties came scrambling towards her. But she stumbled onto her knees and came to face with Ayame's feet.

Ayame looked down at her. The maid looked up. There was no mercy in those eyes for sure. She had been working for the Wolf's ever since Ayame was 6. And there was a twinkle of happiness in her eyes back then. Now all there is, is hate and no mercy that's for sure.

"Get up." Ayame said simply. She began strolling in her backyard. The maid quickly followed tripping over feet. Ayame sighed and brought her hand up to her neck. She looked over to the Victorian House beside her. That's where Kouga lived. The biggest jerk in history..

-Flashback-

7-year-old Ayame smiled as she skipped to Koga's house. Her curls bounced up and down. She opened the gate and walked up to the door. She door belled 5 times in a row.

"Ayame," her dad said sternly. "We don't want to annoy the Youkai's now do we?"

Ayame giggled and shook her head. "Of Course not daddy!"

"That's my girl!" he said and patted her head.

Mr. Youkai opened the door. "Why it's Ayame!" he called out to make sure Kouga knew.

Kouga poked his head out of the living room and took a quick glance and went back. Mr. Youkai stepped out of the way so Ayame could get in. Ayame smiled and skipped to Kouga.

"Hi!" Ayame chirped.

Kouga slouched back into the couch. "Hi." he said lifelessly.

Ayame blew a curl away from her face. "So... What do you want to do?"

Kouga shrugged. "I dunno.. All I want to play is Man Hunter with Ginta and Hakkako." he grumbled.

Mrs. Youkai entered the room and gave Kouga a look. "No. He would be delighted to play with you in the park right Kouga?"

Ayame smiled. "Really?" she asked while Kouga said. "I would?"

Mrs. Youkai smiled. "Of course. C'mon you guys won't want to stay here and listen to the adults talk?"

Ayame smiled. "Yea.. C'mon Kouga!" she said chaining arms with him like a couple.

Ayame strolled down the street leading to the park. She had a crush on Kouga ever since their parents introduced them to each other. She always believed that it would be one of those First Love things her grandma had told her when she was just a child. But she never knew that it would end in a few minutes.

"So Kouga what do you want to do?"

Kouga shrugged. "I dunno.. " he said again. Ginta and Hakkako ran up to them.

"Hey Kouga!.. And hey Ayame.." they said.

Ayame smiled. "Hello Ginta. Hello Hakkako."

Kouga rolled his eyes. "Hey you guys.."

Ayame smiled. "Hey since you guys are here do you want to play with Kouga and me?" Ayame asked.

Kouga rolled his eyes. "Whatever.."

Ginta and Hakkako nodded. "Sure I guess.."

Ayame clapped her. "Okay what do you want to play?"

Kouga smirked and looked at Ginta and Hakkako. "Catch.." Kouga said slyly.

Ayame tilted her head. "Okay! Who's going first?" Ayame asked.

"Here Ayame! Go loong!" Kouga yelled as he chucked the ball far into a patch of trees and bushes.

Ayame pouted. "No fair!" she growled and stomped into the patch of trees.

"Voila!" Kouga said.

"Couldn't have done it better." Hakkako laughed as he looked to the direction Ayame ran.

"Don't tell me she went to you house to play with her dollies?" Ginta said jokingly.

Just then Ayame was just in time to here the conversation. "Hey Kouga why do you hang around her anyways?" Hakkako asked.

Kouga shrugged. "I'm forced to."

"I feel sorry for you."

Kouga nodded. "I tried soo many times to get rid of her but she keeps coming back." Kouga sighed. "Doesn't she know that I'm way too mature to play with her?! She's so annoying too!"

Ayame gasped. She dropped the ball and rolled towards Kouga and the boys. Ginta and Hakkako only noticed. "Uh Kouga.." Hakkako said trying to make him stop.

"No there's more!" he said. "Sometimes I just wanna say Ayame find your own group to hang around and leave me alone!" Kouga yelled.

"Uh.. I think that would be today.." Ginta said looking at Ayame who just emerged from the bushes. She had her hands to her side and was clenched. Tears were already forming.

"Really?" Ayame asked sobbingly.

Kouga stood there looking at crying Ayame. He didn't know what to say. A long silence came between the two. Ayame wiped her eyes and went crying home to her parents.

Ginta placed his hand on his shoulder. "Even I wouldn't have the guts to say that.." he said.

Kouga sighed. "At least she knows the truth.."

-End-

Ayame clenched her fist. I bet you probably guessed that 's how she lost her friendliness. She looked at the maid. "Go. I don't need you no more."

The maid nodded and walked away. Ayame sighed.

"Why do we have to go there anyways.." she hissed to herself and looked at her feet. She heard some noises coming from Kouga's house. "What's the dork up to now?" She walked over and peered into the crack in her fence. There stood Kouga with Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumb holding 5 large water balloons in their hands.

"Test One Ready!" Kouga yelled.

Hakkako saluted and got ready to throw a blue water balloon. Ayame rolled her eyes. "How immature.." she walked away.

"FIRE!" Kouga yelled. Ayame turned her head around slowly and watched the water balloon pop right on her head. Kouga peered over the fence. "Great throw Hakkako!" he complimented.

Ayame glared at him. "You jerk!" she yelled. "how dare you use me as your stupid test dummy!"

Kouga shrugged. "I'm not sure why? Maybe it's because your the easiest prey around in this area.."

Ayame blinked. Hakkako looked at her. "Ayame.. May I suggest you go in the house before your dress goes see through.." he said pointing at her. Kouga and Hakkako did a high-five.

Ayame looked down. Her dress was going see through. Ayame covered herself. "Go to hell you pervs!"Ayame ran inside the house while Kouga and the boys have their laugh-offs. 'Immature Jerks!' Ayame thought. 'They'll pay for this!'

Ayame tripped over the door and lunged forward falling right onto the marble floor. She quickly got up and ran upstairs into her bed room slamming the door behind her. "Ayame?" her mom asked as she knocked on Ayame's door a couple of times.

"Go away! Go to the Youkai's house without me!" Ayame murmured inside her pillow. Mrs. Wolf opened the door.

"Why? You used to love going there playing with Kouga!" she said stroking Ayame's long red fiery hair. Ayame got up and hugged her knees and looked at her mom. She had a weird twinkle in her eyes.

"But I hate him now." she said.

"Oh but that will change tonight."

Ayame lowered her face. "It will never change mommy, I hate him and that's final."

Mrs. Wolf frowned. She never seen Ayame have so much negative energy against Kouga. "Just this once okay?" she asked sweetly as she stroked her daughter's hair. Ayame smiled weakly. Do you ever realize when your mom uses this tone and could get you to do what they want you to do? (A/N does that make sense?)

Ayame sighed. "Just as long you don't stay there too long."

Mrs. Wolf smiled. "That's my girl. Now get ready we're leaving in an hour." she kissed Ayame lightly on her forehead head and walked out of the room. Ayame sat up. Her dress was almost dry now. She tilted her head and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair that was in a bun was ruined so her had to do it again in less than an hour. She walked over to the vanity. She quickly combed her hair and made it into a nice ponytail with some curls on the end. Ayame's nanny, Mizuki, came into the room.

"Why Miss. Ayame you look dashing!" she said.

"Really?" Ayame said looking over herself in the mirror.

Mizuki nodded. "Really. But since this is the special night for you.." she paused to put a necklace around Ayame's neck. "You will get to wear the same necklace you mom wore on hers."

Ayame cocked an eyebrow. "Special Night? I'm just going to Kouga's house for dinner." Ayame said touching the huge pearl on the necklace.

Mizuki had the same weird twinkle in her eyes. "Oh really?"

Ayame nodded making the curls on her ponytail bounce. "Uh yea."

Mizuki nodded. "What ever you say dear."

"AYAME!" Mr. Wolf yelled. "It's time to go!"

Ayame smiled and hugged Mizuki. "Well bye Mizuki! Thanks for the necklace!"

Mizuki smiled. "Your Welcome. Bring him home okay?"

Ayame's smile disappeared. Why was everyone smiling happily at her? And why did everyone have a twinkle in their eyes when they saw her? It was just to complicated. She ran down the steps.

"Hello Daddy!" Ayame greeted happily.

"It's nice to see you finallly smiling, Ayame." He said.

"I'm just happy to get mom's necklace. It's so beautiful." Ayame said touching it again.

Mrs. Wolf came down from the stairs. She gracefully walked down the steps. "I wore it on my special night too."

Ayame frowned. "So I heard." she said flatly. And there it was the 'Special Night' was mentioned. AGAIN.

"Shall we get going?" Mr. Wolf asked chaining arms with Ayame's mom.

Ayame nodded. They family walked down to the Youkai's house. The sun was still up. Ayame sighed. 'Here we go Again.' she thought with a frown. 'Why do we keep going here anyways?'

-------------------------------------------

"Kouga! Open the door this instant!" Mrs. Youkai yelled. "Ayame will be here any minute!"

Kouga opened the door slowly and hid behind it. "I look dumb." he said.

Mrs. Youkai sighed. "Kouga. Let me see.."

Kouga sighed and opened the door fully revealing him wearing a black tux and a blue bowtie. "I look like a geek."

Mrs. Youkai smiled. "Awe... You look adorable!" she said hugging him. "My Kouga has grown up." she sobbed. Kouga rolled his eyes.

"Mom I'm only fourteen." He said trying to pry off his mom.

Mrs. Youkai. "Of course. You have four years to go." she said placing her hands on his cheeks.

DING DONG!

"Oh that must be them!" she said. "Kouga. Please don't be too rude to Ayame."

"Uh huh."

"And one more thing.. No pranks."

"Uh huh."

Mrs. Youkai frowned. "Please Kouga."

"Yes Mom." Kouga said pushing her lightly down the stairs. "Now go entertain the guest."

Kouga watched as the two families reunite even though they just spent some time yesterday together. Ayame stepped in and hugged Mrs. Youkai. She pointed up to where Kouga stood but Ayame shook her head.

Kouga smirked. 'Whatta girl. She looks cute tonight' he thought to himself and made his way down the stairs.

"Oh C'mon.. Kouga won't bite." Mrs. Youkai encouraged.

Ayame smiled weakly. "No no.. I'm fine just right here." she said. "And a lot safer." she said under her breath.

"Okay! Let the feast begin!" Mr. Youkai yelled. The adults laughed and walked into the dining room and left Ayame all alone in the room.

Ayame sighed. 'I knew I should of stayed home.' she thought looking around.

"Hey Ayame." Kouga said.

Ayame turned around to look at him. He did look kinda cute.. but not that cute. "Hey." Ayame said blankly.

"So are you gonna join them?"

Ayame shrugged. "I'm not sure. Is there a whoopee cushion waiting on my seat?"

"Uh no." Kouga said as they began to walk. "My parents wouldn't let me in there.."

"Thank goodness." Ayame sighed.

"Yea.." Kouga nodded. They walked into the dinning room which was decorated nicely.

Mrs. Youkai leaned towards Mrs. Wolf. "Do you think they've figured it out?" she whispered.

"Of course not. Ayame was clueless when Mizuki put on my necklace."

Mrs. Youkai laughed lightly. "So was Kouga when he wore his fathers suit."

The mothers both laughed. "It finally nice of you two to join us!" Mr. Wolf said. "Quickly we don't want you guys to be in suspense."

Ayame took a seat beside her mother. "Why would we be in suspense?" Ayame asked.

"You will know in a few minutes.." Mrs. Youkai said putting some mashed potatoes on her plate which Ayame just poked. There was a long silence. The parents exchanged glances at each other and sometimes smiled. Ayame kept on poking her food.

"Since you don't feel like eating Ayame maybe you would like some soup?" Mrs. Wolf offered.

"Oh Sure.."

Kouga stuffed 5 baby carrots in his mouth and chewed wildly. "This is really good!" he said with his mouth full and drank some punch.

Mrs. Youkai glared at him. "Kouga. No talking with you mouth full."

Kouga swallowed his food. "Oops."

Ayame sighed as she stirred her soup a couple of times. This was probably the most boring time she had while having dinner with the Youkai's. Usually they would have a lot of things to talk about with her parents.

"I think you guys should know now.." Mr. Youkai said standing up with his wine glass.

Mr. Wolf smiled proudly and stood up as well. Mrs. Youkai and Mrs. Wolf held hands and smiled at Ayame and Kouga.

With Mr. Youkai's big low voice he said "All of us agreed that ---"

------------------------------------end

K thats chapter one. Hoped you guys enjoyed )

READ&REVIEW PLEASE. And please mind this is my first story, be kind.

Godspeed!

kaayuh.

Ps. Its not much of a cliffhanger now is it? Lol.


	2. Perfect Birthday Present REVISED!

Disclaimer: I am Rumiko Takahashi and I **OWN **Inuyasha.

* * *

**It was You all along - **kAAYUH 

Chapter 2[**REVISED!!** _Perfect Birthday Present_

With Mr. Youkai's big low voice he said "All of us agreed that you guys will get married to each other." Ayame dropped her spoon while her heart sank. She's gonna marry Kouga. She could tell by Kouga's face that he was surprised too. Mrs. Wolf smiled at them. Ayame never felt so sad in her whole entire life. Ayame could feel her eyes beginning to water. Ayame wanted to tear her necklace right from her neck.

"Ayame dear, Are you alright?" Mrs. Wolf asked worried and gave her a backrub. Ayame took a breathe and looked at her mom. Her jade eyes were shimmering as tears quickly built.

Ayame nodded solemnly. "Yea. Uh.. mommy?"

Mrs. Wolf smiled. "Yes?" Stroking her daughters hair.

"Can I go home? I'm really tired.. and full." Ayame said childishly. Kouga rolled his eyes.

"Of course!" Mrs. Youkai said. "She needs.. lots of rest." Mrs. Youkai winked as she passed by Mrs. Wolf. "All this commotion of getting married must have got to her.." Ayame got up and ran to her house. She dived in her bed and cried her eyes out. Mizuki walked in and looked at the pearl necklace thrown to the ground. "Ayame.." she murmured.

Ayame sobbed. "I don't.. I don't want to!!" Ayame screamed. She already gotten over Kouga, afterall the mean stuff he's done to her.. No, it wouldn't do. I guess Ayame never thought of second chances. Mizuki knelt down and came to eye height with Ayame. "Ayame dear, It's okay. Your mother had to do it and she ended up fine."

Ayame sniffed. "Whatever." Ayame growled and buried her face back into the pillow. 'I just want to marry that ONE special guy who'll make me feel like no other..' she thought, 'not make me feel like I'm their toy.'

For the past weeks Ayame was known throughout the neighbourhood as Mrs. Youkai. Ayame was forced to smile at them. Ayame also had to attend things with Kouga's family. 'Why are we doing this when our wedding is not until 5 more years?!?' her mind scolded. Business meetings, wedding plans.. etc. Her mother said 'It HAD to be the best wedding ever..' Puh-Leaze. Ayame never thought that a forced marriage could be so depressing. Every night Ayame would cry on her pillow. Mizuki scolded her for wasting good sheets Ayame didn't care though. But one morning after 3 weeks since the so called 'engagement' Ayame woke up..

Ayame closed her eyes tightly as she felt something cold touching her ankle. Ayame opened one eye finding. "Mama!" Ayame yelled surprised. "What are you doing?"

The old woman smiled at Ayame. "Ayumi darling.. I'm just measuring you." she smiled.

Ayame frowned. Her grandma's age was starting to take effect. The first sign that you're are getting old: Forgetting. "Mama. When my wedding comes.. I'll be two sizes bigger.."

Grandma smiled. "Oh well. Just happy to see my child happy." she said hugging Ayame after she handed Mizuki the ruler. Ayame lowered her eyes. It was just morning and she was starting to cry. That really had to be the record.

"Thank you Mama.." Ayame stuttered.

"Oh and Happy Birthday, my beautiful grandchild." Grandma smiled proudly and walked out of the room. Ayame looked at the night drawer. A picture of Kouga was in her precious golden frame. Ayame smiled and put the picture face down. She grabbed her silk robe, slipped on her slippers and walked downstairs. Mrs. Wolf was stirring some oatmeal. "Happy Birthday!!" Mrs. Wolf greeted.

Ayame smiled. "Yea, thank you.. Good morning mommy.." Ayame murmured, Ayame looked around. "Hey Mom..?"

"Hmm..?"

"Where's daddy?" Ayame asked.

Mrs. Wolf paused and looked around. "Oh yea. I just remembered. Your father went to a meeting today."

Ayame looked at her reflection in her cereal. 'Damn that old man.' Ayame thought with regret. 'He promised me we would go shopping. For my birthday' Ayame's eyes widened. Like a guy her father's age would remember such a promise. Ayame shook it off and pushed away her cereal. Mrs. Wolf sat down.

"What's wrong? Aren't you hungry?"

Ayame shook her head. "No. I'll eat later." Ayame said jumping off the stool, she kissed her mom. "I'm gonna do yoga now." Yoga seemed to always calm her down even though she wasn't very flexible. Ayame opened her room and across her room was her loving husband staring at her from his porch.

"Happy birthday Honey.." he said in a mocking voice.

Ayame blinked. "Got to hell." Ayame screeched.

Kouga looked at her. He smirked as he leaned against the wall. "Well, well, well. That's no way to speak to your husband is it?"

Ayame's eyes turned to slits. She stomped her way at the window and closed the blinds. "See you later hun.." Ayame nearly gagged. 'I can't believe I just called Kouga hun.!' she thought with a frown.

* * *

Kouga slapped his knee and laughed his head off. He fell to the ground clutching his stomach. "That-That-That face was-was priceless!" Kouga laughed. 

"What face?" A cold voice asked. Kouga stopped and looked at the doorway.

"Oh nothing mom."

Mrs. Youkai walked over and looked out the window. "Hmm.. So Kouga dear, Did you pick out a gift for Ayame yet?"

Kouga got up and dusted himself off and frowned. "I bet that spoiled brat has everything she needs for life." Kouga growled.

"What is up with you two!" Mrs. Youkai yelled as she threw her hands in the air. "You guys aren't married yet and you guys fight like you've been at it for 50 years!"

Kouga blinked. "Whatever. I'll give her some cookies." Kouga joked.

"What an excellent idea! C'mon Kouga you're gonna make it!"

Kouga nearly fell on the ground. "But Mooomm!!" Kouga whined. "I have a lot more better things to do in life than serve that biatch!"

"Kouga Youkai," Mrs. Youkai snapped. "That is no way to treat a lady."

Kouga crossed his arms. "But she isn't a lady!"

"Kouga. If your too lazy to make her a gift why don't you just buy her a bouquet of flowers?"

Kouga looked at Mrs. Youkai. "Can you buy it for me?"

"No. You buy it and personally give it to her." Mrs. Youkai said calmly as she fixed Kouga's bed.

"Eh.. Fine." Kouga finally gave in.

Mrs. Youkai smiled. "That's my boy!"

Kouga walked out of the room and began grumbling gibberish about being forced. He slammed the patio door behind him.

"Baka Ayame." He murmured to himself. "Maybe I could buy her hmm.." he wondered as he walked over to a bush.

"Bye mom!" Ayame yelled. Kouga quickly ducked and eyed Ayame carefully. Ayame had her hair up in a messy bun and wore a tank-top and spandex shorts. Kouga instinctively turned his head at the bush. A fuzzy caterpillar was eating his heart away on some green leaves.

"Uh huh." Kouga hummed. He was debating whether he should pull a prank on Ayame or not. Kouga closed his eyes. "I can't help it!" he laughed. "It's her birthday right?" He ran in the house and grabbed a piece of paper and wrote on it.

Ayame began doing some exercises her teacher taught her. Mizuki came out. "Happy Birthday!" she said as she embraced Ayame into a tight hug.

"Whoa! Hello there Mizuki!" Ayame laughed.

Mizuki took a big blue box behind her box. 'Hmm.. What in the world could that be?' Kouga thought. He chewed his bottom lip. "Mizuki what's this?" Ayame asked as they walked onto the patio and sat on some chairs.

"Open it." Mizuki laughed. "I personally made it."

Ayame smiled. "How long have you been planning on this?" Ayame asked undoing the ivory bow carefully.

"Let me see.. A very long time miss." Mizuki replied as she held her breath. Ayame's eyes widened as she took out a pink kimono.

"Mizuki! It's-it's beautiful!" Ayame ran her fingers across the fine design. "I-I adore it!"

"Well try it on then." Mizuki grabbed Ayame's hand and lead her into the house.

Kouga climbed up the fence slowly. 'Now's my chance.' Kouga jumped over the fence and placed the fuzzy little caterpillar on the mat and ran back to his hiding place. He placed a note beside the caterpillar which said...

"Happy Birthday Honey..

Love, Your husband."

Ayame turned around. "Wow Mizuki you really did a great job on this!"

Mizuki blushed. "Aw.. It was nothing madam."

Ayame smiled. She took it off and put back in the box. "Is there something wrong? I could get you something else if you want."

Ayame frowned. "Don't you dare! I love this dress!" Ayame declared as she looked at it one more time.

Mizuki smiled. "Wear it tonight?"

Ayame nodded. "Well yea! This beats shopping by a long one!" Ayame walked back downstairs beaming proudly her smile disappeared and turned into a grimace as she stepped onto the porch. "GYABOOO!" Ayame screamed as she fell onto her butt. It wasn't only the caterpillar that scared her, it was the note it was nibbling on. Ayame hesitantly grabbed the note and opened it up. She frowned.

"Two can play at that game." Ayame growled. The gate creeked. Her head snapped towards the gate. "Daddy.." she breathed. "DADDY!" Ayame ran over to the old man struggling to carry papers and briefcases.

"Ayame you're almost as tall as me."

Ayame let go of his neck. "Nah.. you're just shrinking."

Mr. Wolf frowned. "I'm sorry I couldn't take you shopping." He murmured apologetically.

Ayame smiled. "No no.. Everything is just great! Mizuki made me this kimono.. and-" Ayame paused. "You'll just have to see it tonight."

Mr. Wolf smiled weakly. "Yes. Ayame dear when we get in can you give your mother and I some privacy for a second?"

Ayame nodded. "Course." Ayame grabbed some papers from him and helped him. Kouga watched the red-head help her father.

"Darn it! Ginta and Hakkaku shoulda been here! I wonder why they didn't come earlier?" Kouga thought out loud. Kouga dusted himself off.

"AHA!" Ayame yelled as she pointed a finger at him. "I knew it was you!"

Kouga looked up. "Uh.. it wasn't me.."

Ayame frowned. "Kouga who else would be my husband?" Ayame choked.

"No one." Kouga said as he used his hand to feel the ground.

"Then why are you on the ground?" Ayame asked. 'I got him!'

"Uh... just getting-- This!" Kouga smirked as he pulled a purple flower from the ground. "Happy Birthday."

Ayame blinked. It was a beautiful purple flower. "What's this for?" Ayame asked suspiciously.

Kouga turned around. "For the caterpillar; it needs to eat you know?"

Ayame growled. "I KNEW IT WAS YOU!" she screamed.

Kouga walked backwards. "So it was." Kouga said shrugging.

Ayame made a fist. "Kouga!!!"

"Sorry hun, but I have to do some business first." Kouga said as he took off running. He had to find out what happened to Ginta and Hakkaku. The two brothers usually go to Kouga's house and play some pranks on Ayame all day.. but they didn't come. The last time Kouga seen Ginta and Hakkaku they were all glum and quiet. Kouga stopped dead in his tracks when he saw it. The two were moving. Ginta and Hakkaku walked out of the house with two large boxes in their hands. They wore suits and a tie.

"Yea! I want that room Ginta!" Hakkaku yelled a he put the box in the back of the truck.

"No! I already called dibs!" Ginta retorted as he pushed Hakkaku.

"Dibs my butt!" Hakkaku yelled. The two stuck their tongues at each other and turned away.

Kouga walked to them with his hands in his pockets. "So this is the secret you didn't reveal to me." Kouga growled.

"Yea so? We don't have to tell you everything you know?" Hakkaku pointed out in a harsh voice.

Kouga blinked. "Aren't you gonna miss playing tricks on Ayame?"

Ginta shook his head. "Nope. Hakkaku and I have matured and we think playing pranks is not mature."

Kouga jaw dropped. "Wh-what?" Kouga choked. "Mature? When did that happen?"

"Last Night." two voices retorted. Kouga's jaw dropped. 'These two are really something..'.

"Kouga.. this is our step-sisters, Tammy and Alexia." Ginta introduced as two brunettes imerged from the truck.

Kouga crossed his arms. "And you call mature sticking tongues at each other and fussing over a stupid room mature?" Kouga laughed as he shook his head. "Who turns mature over one night?" he murmured under his breath.

"You're just jealous.."

Kouga frowned. "Jealous!?" Kouga spat. "Over my dead body! Why would I be jealous just because you guys wear a tie!?"

Ginta shrugged. "I dunno. Look Kouga, we're sorry we didn't tell you but we didn't want to hurt your feelings."

Hakkako nodded. "My mom remarried to a business man and well, he said we had to be mature so -"

"GINTA! HAKKAKU! TAMMY ALEXA!" someone yelled. "TIME TO GO!"

They stared at Kouga. "Well bye Kouga." Ginta said.

"Nice knowing you." Hakkako patted his shoulder and walked away. Kouga stood there replaying the whole entire scene. His only friends left him without even telling him in advance.

* * *

Ayame walked into house. No one in sight. She wanted to ask her parents something but couldn't find them.

"Mom? Dad?" Ayame cooed, a noise came from the living room.

"Yura, I can't do anything so get off my back!" Mr. Wolf yelled angrily.

Ayame covered her mouth. "I know! But.. But.. The two were suppose to live with each other.."

"I know but we can't have all things.. Yura."

Ayame flattened herself against the wall. 'Oh no! Daddy and Mommy are getting a divorced!' Ayame thought. The door opened. "Ayame?" Mrs. Wolf looked at her. "What are you doing?"

"Uh, I just thought I saw a spider."

Mrs. Wolf nodded. "Oh.. Um.. Ayame hun? Time to get dressed."

Ayame nodded. "Okay.." Ayame murmured as she walked up the stairs glancing back at her parents. They stood there looking sad. "So it's true."

* * *

The family entered the house. "Happy Birthday Ayame!" The servants greeted. Ayame smiled weakly.

"Thanks.." They walked in the diner which had green everywhere. Green streamers and balloons. Ayame sat herself down beside Kouga who was fuming with some chopsticks. For Ayame's birthday they decided to eat sushi. "Here do this instead.." Ayame said helping him.

"Yo Ayame what's wrong?" Kouga asked noticing Ayame's pale face.

Ayame looked at him with emerald green eyes. "Huh?"

"You don't look too well.." Kouga grumbled noticing his sudden concern for her.

Ayame put on a smile. "Oh I'm fine.. It's just every time I eat sushi I kinda get sick before I eat it.." Ayame fibbed.

"Oh.."

Dinner went on, Ayame looked at her parents. They were laughing merrily with Kouga's parents. Ayame smiled. Maybe she just misheard.

"I- Can't get- it.." Kouga fumed as he dropped the sushi and tried to pick it up again.

"Here Kouga.. You do this." Ayame laughed as she placed the sushi on Kouga's plate.

"Aww... look at them.." Mrs. Youkai smiled.

Mr. Wolf and Mrs. Wolf looked at each other. "I guess it's time to tell you." they both said as they stood up. Ayame stared at them.

"No daddy!" Ayame yelled as she stood up to protest. "You and mommy have been together for 16 years! This is no time to give up when you're soo close to twenty!! And its my birthday too!" They looked at Ayame as she continued to speak. "That's no fair!!! What about me!?"

"Ayame. I never knew you really wanted to marry Kouga this much." Mrs. Wolf said.

Ayame put her hands to her side. "Huh?"

"What we're trying to say is.. we have to cancel the marriage deal." Mr. Wolf finished. "We have to move to a different city."

"I know you wanted to marry Kouga but-"

"Wait.. We're moving?" Ayame repeated. She nodded. "I don't have to marry Kouga?"

"Huh?" Kouga asked looking around. "Ayame's moving?"

The Youkai's looked at eachother. "Thats disappointing to hear, but why are you moving so suddenly?"

"My company needs a representative in Tokyo and apparently I've been chosen." Mr. Wolf replied. "I really am sorry."

"No no no, it's alright." Mrs. Youkai comforted Mrs. Wolf.

"You guys are really good friends. Arigato gozaimasu." Mrs. Wolf said.

The night ended there. After one week the Wolf family moved to Tokyo. Ayame cried when she had to leave, but she was quite happy. But she kept the pretty flower Kouga gave her as his 'BIRTHDAY' present. A couple of months passed then two families moved into Ayame's old house, Kagome Higurashi was one of them. She lived with her cousin Sango Tajiya. Miroku Kazaana and Inuyasha Takahashi moved into the duplex were Ginta and Hakkaku lived. All five of them became best of friends, and Kouga began to fall for Kagome.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if its crappy. Chapter 3 up in like 3-4 days. JA NE! Godspeed and don't forget to **R&R please :)**

kaayuh.


	3. Reminiscing

_It was You all Along -_ kAAYUH

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER3** - Reminiscing

_5 years later_

"Ayame! Wake up!" Mrs. Wolf called. "You're going to be late!"

Ayame groaned and flopped on her back. "It's Saturday!" she yelled. "Can't I sleep in!?" The redhead was working very hard in College. Everyday waking up at 5am and coming home at 1am. Striving to become a very powerful business-woman or... a fashion designer. But finally since it was her summer vacation she wanted to enjoy the idea of sleeping in. She sat at the edge of her bed. "Why am I getting up again?" She grumbled.

"Ayame," her mother said sternly. She was standing in the doorway. "You're grandmother is getting very weak. You must visit her."

Ayame frowned. "What the point? That old lady can't even see anymore." Ayame started to laugh, but the look on her mom's face shut her up. "Okay okay, I'll get going." She got up and walked into her closet. Five minutes later she got out. "Bye mom! I'm going now!" She called out as she went out. Ayame was now 17 turning 18. She enjoyed the city life, face paced, lots of hot guys, and of course, no Kouga Youkai in sight. Ayame never went out with anybody; she was always busy with school, work, and well, sleeping. Many guys wanted to become her boyfriend, but she always declined. She pulled up into her Grandmother's driveway.

"Good morning miss! Long time no see." the valet driver commented.

She smiled. "I know, I've been very busy lately. Where's mama anyways?"

The man took the keys from Ayame, "I believe she's in her room resting. She'll be very pleased to see you."

Ayame nodded and walked in the house. "Mama?" she called. "Guess who's here?" she made her way up the stairs to her Grandmother's room. It had been such a long time since she's been here. Last time she was here was when she was a teenager. Since they lived far away from each other, they seldomly met. The only time they would see each other is when the Wolf's would visit, since the old lady was too old to travel. Last time she got to travel was when the news of Kouga and Ayame's engagement. She was so happy; she regained her strength and visited. Ayame knocked on the door. "Mama?"

The old lady's eyes opened slowly. "Ayumi..? Is that you my dear..?"

Ayame smiled softly. 'I guess I'm still Ayumi to you.' "Yes Mama. How have you been doing? I missed you a lot." Ayame said giving her a hug.

She smiled. "Your mama's getting old now." she paused. "You came alone?"

Ayame blinked. "Yes why?"

"Where.. Where's that young man?" she looked around.

Ayame looked around as well. 'What young man? Is she seeing things?' "Mama, I came alone. I don't know what young man you're talking about?" She said worriedly.

"Your fiancée." The lady pointed at her. "Your husband... and where's my grandchildren?"

Ayame thought for a moment. KOUGA! She must've thought that they got married. "Oh, mama, that ended a long time ago. We're not engaged anymore."

The old lady sunk back and frowned. "Why.. why..? I liked you guys together.. why.."

Ayame patted her head. "Ma, it's okay, I'll find someone soon, I promise."

"Ayame, please do.. I would like to die in peace, knowing my precious granddaughter has found the love of her life." She grabbed her hand. "Soon right?"

"Yes mama." Ayame smiled. She left the room a few minutes later. She leaned on the door sighing. How could she say that to her? I mean, she wasn't seeing anybody! 'Poor mama,' Ayame thought. 'I don't even have a boyfriend.' She sighed and walked down the stairs. She couldn't believe it, out of all the memories of Ayame in the past; she only remembered the Kouga incident.

She smiled at the thought. "Kouga.." she said to herself. "I wonder how you're doing..?"

* * *

"HENTAI!" Sango screamed at the top of her lungs. Miroku was looking through her underwear drawer. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" 

Kagome laughed. "Sango, the guys are just playing a game. Don't worry."

Sango clenched her fist. "Out of all the places Miroku, you choose my drawer!"

Miroku laughed uneasily. "You know me too well my love." He grabbed her hand.

"Get off me!" Sango yelled blushing. The group laughed. This was their usual game, Hide the ramen. It was quite childish really, hiding a bowl of ramen and whoever found it gets it.

Kouga fell back onto Kagome's legs. "Ohhh." he sighed. "What a good laugh."

Kagome smiled. "Those two, if I wasn't her cousin, I would've mistaken them as a couple." She looked up and caught Inuyasha's glance. She quickly shoved Kouga off her legs and got up. "Well, where is the ramen?" she asked. Kouga, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku became a group when they all moved in the same neighborhood. Inuyasha and Kouga always had a thing for Kagome. While Miroku, well, he liked all kinds of girls. Kouga was going to take over his fathers business but he was always too lazy to go to college. Inuyasha took it out from under his shirt.

"Here it is..." He said glumly. "I'm going to go take a walk."

All eyes followed him as he left the room. "What's wrong with him?" Kouga asked.

Kagome sighed. "You know how that guy is.. Well I think I gotta go. Thanks for inviting me over Kouga." She got up and hugged Kouga. "Call me if you guys got anymore plans, alright?"

Sango nodded. "Yeah, thanks Kouga. Call us k?" Sango followed Kagome out.

Miroku looked at Kouga, "UH, I think that's my cue that I have to go too. Cya Bro." Kouga sighed as Miroku left the room.

"Cya." Kouga murmured to himself. He got up and looked out his window. He spotted Kagome and Inuyasha talking. His heart sank. He knew it too, Kagome preferred Inuyasha, but he just can't let go of her. He sighed and walked away from the window. 'Now what?' He thought. It was still pretty early in the day. His stomach grumbled. 'Eh, I guess I'll spend the day with you stomach'. He patted his gut and made his way downstairs. As he passed by the cabinet he saw the Wolf's family portrait. It was when Ayame was 13, the picture never really caught Kouga's eye before, until now. He stared at Ayame. She was pretty, really pretty. Her big jade eyes and her fiery red hair... Kouga shook it off. C'mon, it was AYAME. He smirked. 'Ayame,' he thought. 'Where are you now? Whenever I was bored you were always there to make me laugh.' He smiled again and walked away from the cabinet.

* * *

Ayame got out of her car and walked into the store. She needed to cook dinner tonight. "Hmmm... What should be my surprise for today?" Ayame said to herself. She grabbed a basket and went on in. The greeter lady smiled at her.

"Hello miss, I would like to inform you that our sushi items are on sale, just for today!" she said enthusiastically.

Ayame smiled at her. "Thank you." She kept on walking. "Meh, why don't I just make sushi?" She walked over to the fish department.

**-Flashback-**

_"Mommy! I don't want raw fish! It's yuckkkkky..." Kouga stuck his finger in his mouth. "That's grosss!"_

**-End-**

Ayame laughed and picked up the biggest piece of salmon they had. She walked over to the wrappers and looked at the different varieties.

**-Flashback-**

_Kouga spat out the wrapper. "What the hell is this?!" He growled. "It tastes so, plain.. and..Cardboard-ish."_

_Ayame smacked him. "Are you baka?" She yelled. "That's the wrapper for sushi! Idiot."_

_Kouga looked at it. "It is? Then how come it tastes so, blah?"_

_"Because it's just the wrapping?" Ayame grabbed the wrapper from him. "Gimme that." _

**-End-**

Ayame shook her head and laughed at herself. That was the first time she tried teaching Kouga how to make sushi. She put the wrappers in the basket and walked over to the rice. But along her way was an old lady. She had her own little stand that sold chopsticks. Ayame smiled, 'Cute.' She thought.

"Miss, would you like to buy some chopsticks?" The old lady asked.

Ayame stopped at her stall and took a look. "Hmmm.." The old lady looked tired. 'Must've been a long day..' Ayame thought. It also didn't seem like the lady had good profits. Ayame smiled at her. "You know what? My family's chopsticks are getting old, please give me 5 pairs."

The old lady smiled. "Thank you." She picked out 5 pairs and handed them to Ayame. Ayame handed her some money. The lady counted it. "Miss, you gave me too much. Stay here while I get some change."

Ayame shook her head. "No no, it's alright. Keep the change."

She bowed. "Thank you, may God bless you my dear."

Ayame smiled warmly at her and walked away.

**-Flashback-**

_Ayame sat herself down beside Kouga who was fuming with some chopsticks. "Here do this instead.." Ayame said helping him._

_"Yo Ayame what's wrong?" Kouga asked noticing Ayame's pale face._

_Ayame looked at him with emerald green eyes. "Huh?"_

_"You don't look too well.." Kouga grumbled noticing his sudden concern for her._

_Ayame put on a smile. "Oh I'm fine.. It's just every time I eat sushi I kinda get sick before I eat it.." Ayame fibbed._

_"Oh.."_

_Dinner went on. Ayame ate her sushi happily._

_"I- Can't get- it.." Kouga fumed as he dropped the sushi and tried to pick it up again._

_"Here Kouga.. You do this." Ayame laughed as she placed the sushi on Kouga's plate._

**-End-**

Kouga never did learn how to use chopsticks properly. Ayame sighed, 'That Kouga, he really is baka.' She placed all her groceries on the conveyer belt. She looked up at the ceiling. Why was she thinking of Kouga all of a sudden? First her grandmother's house, now sushi reminded her of him. He really did know how to leave a mark on someone.

"Miss? 30.68 please."

"Oh," Ayame snapped out of it. She gave her the money and left. 'I don't like him,' Ayame thought to herself. 'I just miss the good old times. Right?' Even though Ayame and Kouga "hated" each other, they had good times too, well in a way. They were always there for each other when it came to the harsh business meetings, and all the boring company parties. 'I wonder how you've held up without me?'

* * *

Kouga was shooting hoops out at the back. Every shot went in. "Keh, you're amazing." Kouga said to himself. He sat down for a while. He grabbed his water and chugged it down. He wiped his mouth and stared out at the court. 

**-Flashback-**

_"Kou-ga!" Ayame whined. "I'm too tired."_

_"C'mon you fatty, just one more game." Kouga bounced the ball to her._

_Ayame sighed. "They're probably done by now." Ayame said as she passed it back to him._

_"Boo, you're such a poor sport! Not to mention a goody-too-shoe!" Kouga held the ball to his side._

_Ayame pouted. "Shut up! I don't want to play anymore." Ayame turned around and began walking._

_"Cherry head come back here!"_

_"Call me all the names you want, I'm not coming back."_

_"May!" Kouga yelled, he chuck the ball toward Ayame. It hit her right on the head._

**-End-**

Kouga choked on his water, and began laughing. He always hurt Ayame, both physically and emotionally. He wiped his eyes. "Haha, Kouga you jerk." He smiled. He gulped down the rest of his water and threw it on the ground. He stared at it for a while..

**-Flashback-**

_Kouga gobbled down a kit-kat bar. It was Halloween and he was dressed up as a wolf leader. "I'm gunna steal all your candy, Ayame!" He laughed. He chased the poor girl who was dressed up as a princess. She struggled to run away from Kouga's grasp._

_"Let go of me!" She shrieked. Kouga threw his wrapping on the ground. Ayame stopped squirming around. She gave her candy to Kouga and picked it up. "You jerk! It's guys like you who kill the earth!" She slapped him across the face. "I'm going home!" She left the poor boy all by himself to go trick-or-treating._

**-End-**

Kouga growled and felt his face. That was the only time a girl ever hit or slapped him. He went over to the bottle and threw it in the recycling bin. "She'll pay for that." He got up and stretched. He looked out to the sky. Why was he thinking of Ayame all of a sudden? First the picture and now.. this. Kouga shook his head. 'Are you really missing that wench Kouga?' He thought. 'Yes, I actually do.' He sighed and went on to play basketball.

* * *

Ayame grabbed a bottle of ice tea. She sighed. "I really need to get out more." It was a Saturday night and she's at home just lazing around. I mean common! Tokyo! She should be out enjoying her life. But Ayame was different. She loved spending quality time with her family. She fell back into the couch and watched a little bit of TV. 

"Ayame?" a voice called out. "Can you come here?"

Ayame shut off the TV. "Yes, coming!" It was Mr. Youkai. He was carrying boxes. "Whoa, Daddy what's all this for?"

Mr. Wolf smiled weakly. "Well, uh, I have news for the family."

Ayame smiled. "Let me guess. Another raise? Oh daddy, you're amazing."

"Well, uh- you can call it that if you want. Where's you're mother?"

Ayame looked around. "Out at the back getting vegetables. Why?"

"I need to speak with her, well, uhm, can you please put this in my office?" Ayame nodded obediently and began transferring the boxes to the office.

'Oh daddy, what have you done now? These boxes are heavy!' she thought. Ayame whipped the sweat off her forehead. "There.." She smiled. A high pitch scream came from the kitchen. Ayame came running. "What? What happened?"

Mrs. Wolf was fanning herself. "Darling, are you positive!? You did it?!"

"Did what?" Ayame anxiously asked. "Daddy got fired?!"

"No no Ayame." Mr. Wolf explained. "I don't need to work in Tokyo anymore."

Ayame smiled. "Oh! So we're moving again!? Where!? Paris? Korea? Oh where daddy where?"

Mr. Wolf smiled. "Better than those places dear."

Ayame looked at him. "U.S.A?"

"Osaka!" Ayame's jaw dropped.

"Oh-sa-ka?" she asked as if she misheard. Mrs. Wolf nodded.

"Isn't this great?!" Mrs. Wolf smiled. "I can't wait to tell Mrs. Youkai!"

"But wait, what about school?" Ayame asked. "It's only my vacation."

"Don't worry dear, that's taken care of." He reassured her. "Live with us for the time being, and then you can live with Mama since she lives close by." Ayame nodded. Her smile faded. "Aren't you happy?" Mr. Wolf asked as he gave his daughter a hug.

Ayame shook her head. "Yeah, I'm happy..."

"Well you don't sound like it."

"No, really I am." she reassured him. "I really want to know how the Youkai's are doing and same with Mizuki. But.. Kouga?"

"What about Kouga?"

"Well, this all sounds really.. I don't know."

"Oh, that.." Mr. Wolf smiled. "You know Hun, I really wanted you guys to get married, but if it doesn't put a smile on your face.. I'll do anything in my power to stop it."

Ayame looked at him with a smile. "Really? Do you mean it?" Mr. Wolf nodded. Ayame hugged him again. "Daddy I love you so much! You spoil me too much."

Mr. Wolf laughed. "I love you too Ayame."

* * *

Read and Review. Thanks :) 


End file.
